


jacks, jokers, and the queen of hearts

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go out dancing together, and watch people watch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jacks, jokers, and the queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written for the klaine advent prompt "neon."

The first time they go out to a club together, it’s a late summer evening, just finally turned cool enough to forget the boiling heat of day.  Blaine’s looked up the schedules online; he chooses 80s night.  Of course he does.  
  
It’s packed with guys wearing fluffed-up hair and high-waisted jeans and way more neon than should ever be allowed; it’s loud enough that they can’t hear the music playing, just a vague impression of noise and synth and the _thump thump thump_ of the bass.  But they can dance here, and it’s not like Glee, where it’s still better than most of the world, because no one cares and no one’s watching.  It’s not like NYADA at all, where everyone cares all too much about your form and how you’ll do as a partner or competitor.  Blaine shakes his hips like he was made to do it, and Kurt shimmies back at him, and feels _alive_ , and people are watching them, here, oh _yeah_.  
  
He sees their eyes over Blaine’s shoulders, loves the intensity on his face more; grabs his hand and spins him around and Blaine leans back, still dancing, doesn’t even stop, to murmur into his neck, “so hot.”  Kurt hums his assent, and pulls Blaine  closer by the hips; he doesn’t know what he meant, exactly, him or them or the club or the guys in it, but he doesn’t care.  The answer is all of it, everything, between and radiating from them it feels like an electric storm.  
  
Blaine dances a couple steps away, spins himself around, and grabs Kurt’s hand to spin him too, and they’re dancing back-to-front again, but now he’s facing the crowd.  Blaine’s hands find his hips, and he rolls them, deep, again and again, against the heat of Blaine’s crotch behind him, in the way he taught himself alone in his room, in high school, long lonely years.  He rolls his hips, and he can see the men in front of him watching, _wanting_ , and he turns himself back to Blaine again, to run his hands up his thighs and see the reflection of the crowd in his eyes.


End file.
